


St. Nicholas Day

by Julovesyunhwa



Series: Seongjoong Parents AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Christmas, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Parents, St. Nicholas Day, Woosan, seongjoong, sibling woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa
Summary: “Wooyoungie wait”, san stopped his brother, “do you remember what day it is?” Wooyoung turned his head and the realisation hit him. His eyes went even bigger and a huge grin formed in his face. “ITS ST. NICHOLAS DAY”, the younger shouted and San nodded.But they got disappointed not just because this year there was no music and no breakfast. But also because their dads weren’t even at home. Confused and also sad because this was their tradition and suddenly it got broken?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong Parents AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	St. Nicholas Day

**St. Nicholas Day**

A little ray of sunlight tickled the little boys nose. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the source of light. The light blue curtains which had little white clouds on them still covered the window but somehow the light always finds it’s way. The boy suddenly had this feeling in him which made his body tingle.

A burst of energy flooded him so he jumped out of his Bed and ran to the window and opened the curtains.

“Sannie wake up it’s snowing”, the little boy screamed. With big eyes he watched the fluffy snowflakes making their way down to earth. Said Sannie was still asleep and didn’t move. The little boy turned around and looked to the bed right next to his.

“Saaaannniiieee come on wake up. It’s snowing”, the other said and walked his way to the bed of his brother. He jumped on the bed and laid himself on his brother. “Sanie”, he said into the other boys ear. And finally his brother opened his eyes. “Wooyoungiee”, San groaned and tried to pull his blanket over his head. “Sanie look it’s beautiful outside”, the younger whined he looked at his brother with big puppy eyes. “Okie okie but please get off now”, San gave in. Both boys got out of Bed, or more like, Wooyoung grabbing Sans hand and pulling his brother, who holds his shiber plushie, to the window.

The brothers now stood in front of the window watching the snow covering the backyard in a white blanket. “Let’s ask daddy if we can go out to play in the snow”, wooyoung exclaimed and san nodded as an answer. And again the younger dragged his brother away from the window to the door.

“Wooyoungie wait”, san stopped his brother, “do you remember what day it is?” Wooyoung turned his head and the realisation hit him. His eyes went even bigger and a huge grin formed in his face. “ITS ST. NICHOLAS DAY”, the younger shouted and San nodded. Now both boys stormed out of their rooms, they ran down the stairs, skipping a few steps and sprinting the last meters to the little entrance area of their house. And as expected their tiny boots where filled with chocolate, a mandarin, an envelope with a cute card and pocket money and a small plushie for each of them. Wooyoung got a penguin and San a polar bear. The boys grabbed their presents and walked their way to the living room expecting their dads to be awake.

Usually Hongjoong already heard the boys coming downstairs and started to play Christmas songs while Seonghwa prepares the breakfast. But they got disappointed not just because this year there was no music and no breakfast. But also because their dads weren’t even at home. Confused and also sad because this was their tradition and suddenly it got broken?

“Wooyoungie don’t cry everything will be fine”, San said and hugged his little brother. “Look we have to see the positive things. We can now eat the chocolate without ddeonghwa telling we have to eat breakfast first”, he tried to lift his brothers mood and it definitely worked. The smaller boy started to smile again and grabbed his chocolate.

Together they started to eat the chocolate and somehow San was even able to turn on the radio and Christmas songs filled the house. “Now we’re just need a big Christmas tree”, Wooyoung said and looked to the big empty space in the corner of the room next to the big window front. Just yesterday they moved the furniture so they have enough space for the tree. “Maybe that’s why they are gone? Maybe they want to surprise us with a Christmas tree”, san thought and wooyoung looked at him in surprise. “What if we just ruined their surprise because we woke up to early?”, he said and now Sans eyes grew big too. “Oh no-“, he was interrupted with the door being opened. The boys quickly grabbed their stuff and ran back upstairs to their room.

“Sannie,Wooyoungah!”, the voice of Hongjoong was heard from downstairs. Quickly both boys hide in Sans bed. They both pulled the blanket over their heads. San put a finger on his lips. “Psscht” They could hear footsteps and they started to giggle. “Good Morning Little pupps get up we want to introduce you to someone”, Hongjoong said. He slowly walked to the small bed and with an abrupt move he pulled the blanket and the giggling bundle of two little boys where exposed. “Yah wooyoungie you should definitely wash your face. We don’t want Daddy to see that you ate all the chocolate before breakfast”, the blue haired scolded his son with a smile. The named boy looked at his dad with a shocked face and quickly ran to the bathroom.

After a few seconds he left the bathroom and grabbed his dads hand who just left the bedroom with San on his other hand. “Daddy who do you want to introduce us to?”, San asked. “Just wait and you will see”, the blue haired answered and together the three walked into the living room.

A tall Christmas tree stood now at the before mentioned empty space. It wasn’t even decorated yet but under the tree stood a cat carrier. It was black and a huge red bow was put on top of it. “Happy St. Nicholas Day my little stars”, Seonghwa sat near the tree and opened his arms. The boys ran into them and they hugged their dad tightly. “Daddy what’s inside this box?”, San asked. He was the first who got out of the embrace to squat in front of the box. He tilted his head to see what’s inside and as soon as he realised it he let out a tiny squeak. Hongjoong was now next to the box too. He carefully opened the Box and a tiny cat was now visible for everyone. The small bundle of fluff looked at the boys with big eyes and slowly walked its way out of its box. The colourful fur of the cat stood up in every direction. “Wow”, Wooyoung whispered and carefully he reached out for the cat. It sniffed Wooyoungs hand but quickly stepped back again. “She is a lucky cat. See her fur has three colours and that’s why she should give us luck”, Seonghwa explained to San who sat on his lap, watching the cat from the distance. “What’s her name?”, Wooyoung asked. “Oh you have to name her”, was the answer he received. “Hmmm” wooyoung started to pout and squeezed his eyebrows. Hongjoong laughed a little while watching his Son who thought hardly about a possible Name. “Can we name her Nala?”, San asked and Wooyoung started to nod. “Yes yes yes. I love the lion king. It’s my favourite movie”, the younger answered. “It’s mine too”, san said and Seonghwa started to laugh. “I guess than it is her name now”

“Welcome Home Nala, may you bring our family all the luck”, Hongjoong said. All four sat on the floor and watched the little kitten who now explored the living room. It was quiet just the Christmas music filled the room.

When suddenly a loud grumble interrupted the silence. “I think it’s time to eat breakfast. It seems that the chocolate wasn’t really filling”, Seonghwa said. The boys looked at each other with big eyes but Seonghwa didn’t scold them. He got up and went to the kitchen to prepare their traditional Nicholas Day breakfast.

_One hour later_

“Daddy can we go outside now?”, Wooyoung asked the blue haired man and showed him his biggest puppy eyes. “Of course my lil pupp we have to enjoy the snow while it lasts”, he answered. Hongjoong, Wooyoung and San went outside. Seonghwa quickly fixed his husbands scarf and zipped up his kids ski suits before he allowed them to play in the snow. “Have fun”, he said and the three started to run. Seonghwa stood at the door watching San and Wooyoung walking through the snow like little penguins in their suits. He watched his loved ones with a smile before he turned around and started to clean the house.

After another hour the three came back inside all with red nosed and cheeks, cold hands and feet but with big smiling faces. “Sit down my loves I made some hot chocolate”, Seonghwa told them. Together they all cuddled on the sofa with cozy blankets and a cup of hot chocolate. They all had their own specific cup. Wooyoungs was blue with little white sheep’s on it. San had a green one with a tiny T-Rex and Hongjoong and Seonghwa had their “husband & Husband” mugs.

They all enjoyed their hot chocolate while watching a Disney movie. Of course it was the lion king and if the little kitten knew it. She hopped on the sofa and curled itself into a little ball to sleep on Seongwhas lap.


End file.
